Ode to Joy
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Written for TheAngelIsrafel. Cross comes home drunk and decided to punish Allen. But what for? Read and find out. M. Crossen. Molestation and rape. Shota.


Ode to Joy

A/N: Written for Israfel's KINK. :) But really. What brought this up in my sick, twisted head? Why a picture of Cross molesting Allen. This is my second lemon so please have mercy. Also I do not own -Man. I wish I did. But then again. Don't we all? Warnings: SHOTA! Allen getting molested and raped. LEMON! Enjoy!

~Ode to Joy~

Allen Walker was a scrawny boy of about fifteen. His white hair fell to his sholdures and, looking over at himself in the bathroom mirror, he decided it was about time to get it cut again. If only he had the money or if his Shishou was kind enough to do it. The grey-eyed boy laughed to himself. As if that would ever happen. His grey eyes blinked at his reflection as the youth heard the front door open.

His Shishou was back from god only knew where. The whitette fixed his dress shirt, as it was messed up after he took a leak, and re-tied the green ribbon that was normally around his neck. When it came to appearences, Shishou didn't fuck around. "Allen," The whitette heard his Shishou call for him.

"Coming Shishou!" Allen called. As usual, Allen showed up dressed nicely. "Welcome-" SLAP!

Cross Marian's hand struck Allen's left cheek and the boy fell to the floor in suprise. Cross's red hair flowed elegantly down his back as his red eyes pierced into Allen's suprised grey ones. The younger brought his deformed left hand up to rub the sore cheek that had taken a beating. "I have told you before idiot. Don't ever say that to me!"

Allen shrank back, hugging the floor and hopeing Cross didn't come after him at all. He was wrong. "I guess slaps aren't getting anything through your thick skull." The red haired man sighed as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. "How shall I punish you this time?" The Exorcist general thought for a moment before a evil light shone in his eyes. "My room, now, boy." Allen wasn't about to disobey an order from his drunk master. So he quickly made his way to the General's room.

Cross closed the door and calmly walked in front of Allen. The whitette could smell the stinging taste of alcohol on his Shishou's breath. There was no doubt in his mind. Shishou was wasted. "Undress." The simple command made Allen swallow any bile that was in his mouth and freeze. His master was a pedofile? No, Allen shook his head, this was just because of Shishou's drunken state.

When Cross saw that Allen would not comply and do what he said, the general reached forward and ripped the youngers white shirt off. Buttons went flying as the young Exorcist gasped. "When I give you an order I expect it to be done quickly, boy." Cross said as he buried his head in Allen's chest. The coldness of his Shishou's glasses made the young Exorcist gasp. Cross ran his tongue along the boys chest until he came to a nipple. Cross swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. The sensation had Allen bring his hands up to the red locks of the elder man. His tiny fingers weaved in and out of the mans flaming red hair. Allen could not begin to describe the sensation that Cross was giving him. The boy couldn't believe he was trying not to moan his masters' name. "Take off your pants." Allen reluctantly took his hands from the elder mans' hair.

His hands made their way to his belt. He shakily undid the belt with some effort and slid off his pants, realizing for the first time that his cock was hard and aching for release. Now that the whitette was almost fully exposed, Cross pulled away from Allen and eye-raped the young teen. "I can see that you're hard. But I am too. So suck me off." Cross ordered. Allen made his way to Cross as the elder man pulled away. The younger let out a growl of frustration. He told him to suck him off and now he's pulling away? What kind of messed up game does his master have in mind? When Allen saw that his master was only going to sit on his bed, he let out a pleased sound. The whitette would never sell his body, but sex with Shishou? Maybe.

As the elder man sat down, the bed squeaked loudly in the tiny apartment that they rented for a few weeks, Allen kneeled in between Cross' outstreached legs. And the young boy knew that Cross' was a lot bigger than his underdeveloped one. Hell the boy was only fifteen, he barely just started puberty. When Allen was just about to reach his shaking hands to Cross' fly, the man stopped him. "I want you to do so without using your hands."

"S-shishou. How is that even possible?" Allen bursted out only to earn himself a slap on the opposite cheek. Now his right cheek stung.

"It's part of your training." Cross Marian replied. Allen could not stop the rising anger.

" And when exactly will I have to suck a guy off as an Exorcist? When?"

"Anything more to say?" Cross asked as he lit another cigarette.

"Yes, I have plenty more to say," Allen replied. "This is abuse and rape. Abuse becaue you are slapping me for nothing, just because I said something you didn't like? And rape because you are forcing me to undress and suck your cock."

Cross kicked the Brit under the ribs in his diaphragm. This action sent the Brit across the room. Cross got up and walked over to where the young boy was laying on the floor trying to catch the breath back that he got knocked out of him. He grabbed Allen by his hair in one hand and used the other to undo his pants. He pulled out his aching member and shoved the boys' head close to it. "Suck it good." Was the only command Cross gave the whitette. Allen was in no position to fight back, so all he could do was suck his masters dick like some whore. He swirled his tongue around the head in a teasing way before Shishou pushed his head down to take in it all. "If I wanted to be teased I would have done it myself." Cross growled. Allen's throat muscles worked on the cock as his master was choking him. The whitette tried to pull away but his masters' hand was firmly on the back of his head making sure he did the job right. All Allen could do was move his head back and forth and move his tongue around the head. Allen could feel something building below his stomuache. The feeling was making all the blood in his body rush to his member. The younger Exorcist moved a shaky hand to his boxers. He had touched himself down there before but never in the presence of another human. Much less his Shishou.

Cross saw the boys hand and jerked on the white hair. The one motion made Allen wimper.

"Masther." Allen pleaded through a mouthful of cock.

The look the grey eyes gave cold brown ones was one of pure need. "Touch yourself slowly." Cross said as he gave in to the pleading of his apprentice. The boy moved his hand into his boxers and shakily grabbed ahold of the raging hard on that he had. The textured skin of Allen's left hand felt amazing against the youngers hard member. As Allen stroked himself, rubbing precum around the head of his cock and fisted the shaft, Cross came in Allen's mouth. Thinking that his master would want him to swallow the foul substance, Allen pulled away and slowly swallowed, Gagging in the process. The white, milky liquid tasted like salt. It wasn't a pleasent taste, but one the young Exorcist could live with.

Allen stopped stroking himself when his master came. His grey eyes looked up at the flushed face hidden behind red hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Allen moved onto his Shishou's lap and moved his face close to his.

"Master, may I kiss you?" Allen asked with uncertainty. The young whitette was ready at any time to recieve a slap from the elder general. He didn't count on the fact that Cross was so drunk on lust that he didn't care what the whitette did as long as he got his pleasure. Cross grunted something and grabbed Allen's head. The elders brown eyes stared into grey ones as he brought his face closer and meshed their lips together. Allen felt a tongue part his teeth to get at the muscle that was Allen's tongue. Knowing better than to try and deny Cross anything, Allen opened up. He felt Cross' tongue dance with his own in a fierce, whonderous battle. He could feel the pleasure that his master was giving him, and right now, in his haze of a mind, Allen would not care if he never got to be an Exorcist. All that would make him happy at this moment would be staying by his masters' side.

The kiss was never ment to last more than a few moments as Allen had to pull away for air. The whitette knew that the one moment he loved would not last. The one moment where his master was being gentle. The one moment where he felt as if he was dancing on clouds.

"Master, please." Came the barely heard plea from the whitettes' pale lips.

"If you wish, but only this once." Cross said as he brought three fingers to Allen's mouth. The whitette obediently opened his mouth and sucked on the red-haired mans fingers. His tongue danced around the digits as it coated them in saliva. When Cross deemed his work done, he pulled his fingers out of Allen's mouth and used his other hand to pull his apprentices' boxers off. He ran his wet index finger along Allens' spine, which made the younger shiver. He positioned his finger at the whitette's entrance and paused. "Oi, idiot. This will feel uncomfortable and probably hurt so don't go crying for mommy. Got it?"

Allen nodded and prepared himself for the intrusion that was to come. The saliva that was on his masters fingers let the elder man slide in the young boy with ease. Cross moved his finger all around Allen's virgin walls and soon added a second finger. Allen gasped and could feel his rectal muscles clamp down on the two intruders.

"Fuck boy. Calm down and relax." Cross hissed as he moved Allen so that he was laying on the bed. Allen faintly heard the bed groan when Cross put his weight on it but soon put it out of his mind when Cross started moving his fingers in and out of Allen's ass.

"You try relaxing with two fingers shoved up your arse, you arse." Allen growled at his master, his brittish accent showing through. He could feel that Cross was searching for something, but for what he didn't know. That was until he felt blinding pleasure cloud his vision.

Master was hitting something inside of him and damn did it feel good. "Please, again." Apprentice begged and master complied by thrusting into the spot a few more times before adding the final finger. Allen whimpered and grabbed onto Cross' clothes. Cross was never one for patience, but stayed still anyway, waiting for his apprentice to relax once more.

Once Allen nodded Cross moved his fingers in and out, hitting the youngers prostate everytime. Allen loved the feeling and soon stopped his master. "I'm ready." Cross pulled his fingers out of Allen. The younger wimpered at the loss but soon felt something way bigger than three fingers at his entrance.

"I should probably warn you, idiot, I'm only pausing for a second for you to adjust. I'm not waiting forever to pound into your tight fucking ass."

Allen nodded as he let his Shishou lift his hips so it was easier to enter the boy. The whitette prepared himself as he felt his master slide the head of his cock in. With one quick movement, Cross sheathed himself in his apprentice. It took all of Allen's willpower to not scream in pain.

True to his word, Cross only paused for a second before he pulled put and slammed back into the young boy. The whitette let out a yelp of pain and attempted to move away from the object lodged in his ass. But Cross would not have that. The red-haired msn grabbed Allens' waist and held him close. "Idiot, hold on a minuet and I'll make it feel better."

"Please hurry, Master. It hurts." Allen cried. Tears ran down his cheeks and stained them. The salty liquid dropped off his chin onto the velvet red sheets. "M-master." Allen moaned as his master found his prostate again.

"It should feel good from here on out." Cross said into Allens' ear and licked the shell as the small whitette moaned softly under him.

"It feels, ah, so good, ungh, Master." Allen huffed out in between moans. He brought his rough left hand to his sensitive member. Cross noticed this and stopped Allens' hand.

"Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" He asked now holding both of Allen's hands down.

The young whitette had his forhead in the bedsheets as his master pounded into him. Allens' eyes were glazed with lust. An emotion that the whitette had never felt before. "Master," Allen begged. "Please."

"Please what? Use your words." Cross smirked. He was still evil while he was drunk.

"Please help me," Allen groaned. "I'm-I'm about to cum, Master." The whitette's blush had gone from pink to red as he told Cross what he was about to do.

Cross moved his hand away from the boys right hand. "Pleasure yourself." He gave in. In the blink of an eye, Allen's right hand was at his cock, teasing the head by spreading precum around it and squeasing the base while moving his hand up and down the shaft.

"MASTER!" Allen cried as he came all over his hips and stoumache. Cross wasn't far behind him, not with Allen's ass convulsing around him.

"Allen!" Cross grunted softly as he released his load into Allen. The feeling of Cross' cock releasing his ejaculate into Allen made the boy weak. Before Cross could pull out Allen was fast asleep.

Morning dawned before Allen opened his eyes again. Last night was a hazy dream. Until the warm body behind him moved and he realized he was naked. "Master?" Allen shot up in bed and tried to escape back to his own room but a hand around his waist kept the younger from going very far.

Behind Allen Cross groaned. "Where are you going lovely? Was I not any good?" Allen felt Cross' hand run down his thigh to something in between his legs. The boy cringed and held his legs shut. When the red-haired general realized who was naked in his bed he quickly pushed the boy off. "What the hell are you thinking, boy?" the red-head roared.

"What was I thinking?" Allen started raising his voice as he rubbed his abused ass. "What were you thinking when you decided to rape me last night, you git!" Allen quickly shut his mouth. For one, his brittish accent was starting to show again. And for two, he was afraid that if he said anything else he would meet Mr. Hammer earlier than he wanted to.

"Goddammit Allen, I was drunk." Cross sighed. He patted the bed next to him. Allen silently obeyed and sat next to his exposed master. "You shouldn't have let me do that. You could have fended me off with your innocence. I was drunker than normal."

"I'll say." Allen muttered.

"Go get some scissors and I'll cut you hair for you. As an apology." Allen looked up at his master gratefully.

"I will." The whitette jumped up only to fall to his knees in pain. Cross really was large.

"Nevermind. You sit. I'll go get them." Cross said getting up. "And after that you need a warm bath. You need to be cleaned, your dirty."Allen got back up and sat on the bed.

When Cross returned he groaned. "And for god sakes boy, stop following my every command without thinking first."

"Right." Allen hung his head low as Cross threw his boxers at him.

"Put those on then I'll get to work. And you can have your bath." Cross said as he looked away as Allen struggled to put on his boxers through the pain in his lower back.

What apprentice and master did not know was that Timcanpy had recorded the entire night. When Komui and Reever had seen it, let's just say that Cross was never looked at the same way. Nor was he ever to be allowed around Allen alone, drunk or sober.

AN: Sorry. I didn't realize my iPod was not puting in Paragraphs. But I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
